The present invent relates to a dry type vacuum cleaner/sander switching adapter, which automatically switches on the dry type vacuum cleaner to suck in dust from the sander upon operation of the sander.
The frame of a motor vehicle body must be ground several times before coating. During sanding, much dust is produced. Therefore, a big scale automatic vacuum-cleaning machine must be used to remove dust when sanding the frame of a motor vehicle body. However, using a big scale automatic vacuum-cleaning machine has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the big scale automatic vacuum cleaning machine must run continuously all day long, much power energy is wasted in case only one or two of the work stations are in operation.
2. The installation cost of the big scale automatic vacuum-cleaning machine is high.
3. During operation, the big scale automatic vacuum-cleaning machine produces high noise.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. The invention achieves the following advantages:
1. The sander and the dry type vacuum cleaner can be matched together as desired, enabling the dry type vacuum cleaner to suck in dust from the sander during the operation of the sander.
2. The sander and the dry type vacuum cleaner are highly movable, and can be freely used at different locations.
3. Because the sander and the dry type vacuum cleaner are for use by an individual, they consume less power supply.
4. The air tube of the sander and the air hose of the dry type vacuum cleaner are arranged together so that the user can carry the sander and the dry type vacuum cleaner to the desired place conveniently.
The dry type vacuum cleaner/sander switching adapter of the present invention comprises a pneumatic control unit, the pneumatic control unit comprising an air input passageway, the air input passageway having a first end mounted with a pipe connector connected to an air compressor to receive compressed air from the air compressor and a second end sealed with a screw cap, an air output passageway disposed in communication with the air input passageway for output of compressed air from the air compressor to the air input tube of a sander, and an elongated hole disposed in parallel to the air input passageway; a spring member mounted in the air input passageway and supported on the screw cap; a plug member supported on the spring and forced by the spring member to close the passage between the air input passageway and the air output passageway, the plug member holding a magnet on the inside; a solenoid switch mounted the elongated hole of the pneumatic control unit and connected to negative pole of power supply; and a relay, the relay having an input end connected to negative pole of power supply through the solenoid switch and an output end connected to positive pole of power supply through the negative terminal of the motor of a dry type vacuum cleaner and then the positive terminal of the motor; wherein the solenoid switch is off when the pneumatic control unit receives no air from said air compressor; when the sander is turned on, the air compressor outputs compressed air to the air input passageway to force the plug member backwards against the spring member, for enabling compressed air to pass from the air input passageway to the air output passageway and then said sander, and at the same time the magnet induces the solenoid switch to close negative pole of power supply and to let electric current pass to the motor of the dry type vacuum cleaner, causing the dry type vacuum cleaner to suck in dust from the sander; when turning off the air compressor and the sander, the spring member forces the plug member forwards to close the air passage between the air input passageway and the air output passageway, and the solenoid switch is switched off to cut off power supply from the motor of the dry type vacuum cleaner.